Sakura Tsushin
by aznquetzal
Summary: When one person is cursed two graves are dug. "Haruno Sakura, I own your soul for the rest of your life until your debt is paid-with seven hundred fifty thousand souls." SASUxSAKU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Jigoku Shoujo

AN:This is a parody with a slight adjustments.

Summary:With a heart full of hatred and suffering, wishes can be granted, and all Karin did was supply the ingredients. SASUSAKU.

**Sakura Tsushin**

CHAPTER ONE

_Prolouge:Edge of Delusions_

"If this is what you want then fire at will…"

"_**You're weak that's the reason why Sasuke left you…weakling."**_

Those were her last words, last wrenching words that pulled the trigger, and only God knows, she deserves it.

"Look who's Laughing now….bitch"She silently whispered as if a demonic echo casted hatred on each of her very word.

Every strand of her pink hair was now coated with blood, stench smell of steel filled the air of the clearing, her arms were broken as well as her shoulders, gash of wound planted over her chest, barely clothed from the skirmish, she took light steps away from the tragic scene, with nowhere to go, her brain was frozen, her heart felt like it stopped beating, all she could hear was the cold midnight breeze, nonetheless…she could feel nothing, and that night Karin of Team Hebi had been slaughtered.

"_Your pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness ,you have caused great pain and suffering, your hollow soul drowns within your sins ,cheating on death is your crime..you shall be punished, I will pass on my verdict upon you."_

Her foot stopped unknowingly, a small figure of a girl wearing a seifuku with midnight black hair stood in front of her, scarlet irises stared at her emotionless as is silently piercing her soul as she spoke her words very lightly and soft, walking slightly towards Sakura and reached for her left hand, holding it as if she's trying to lead her somewhere.

"_Vengeance must be delivered."_

She finished, and slowly breeze blew hard only remnants of faint pink petals were left on the dirt she was afoot of.

Words had been said, things had been done, only one person will know every detail of what happened tonight, who would've thought…strong hatred and grudge lies within the layers of the midnight curtain, the rest will be history, nobody will know that hell really do exist.

**oOo**

Amidst the silence of the town, a room apart in Konoha had been filled with tension, specially with the presence of the Naruto, Sai and Kakashi, the whole of the reformed Team seven, only recently had one of their members been assigned in an ANBU mission-as a medic, that was a good recently.

"B-But!! That was three weeks ago!!!Obaa-chan!!!"Naruto screamed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"I sent ANBU to look for her team so stop-." Her hazel eyes quickly averted as she heard the door slam open.

Only to reveal her slightly haggard and breathless assistant clutching their pink ninja pig in her arms, catching her breath leaning on the doorframe for support, and they were sure it was no good news to hear.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan is back!"Shizune shouted trying to catch her breath with every word she spoke.

"Where is she?"the blonde hyper-active ninja ran to the door frame ready to leave the office.

"Hospital." She stated slightly forlorn enough for the blond to rush out and barge in the Hospital.

**oOo**

"This is one bloody he-" Suigetsu didn't even had the chance to finish his statement as the pool of blood and rotten flesh flooded his view, even he found his own palms covering half of his face from the strong steelish flesh.

Sasuke and Juugo walked ahead trying to find clues as to identifying these people who were slaughtered or ambushed.

"ANBU from…Konoha" Juugo silently muttered as he knelt down and grabbed the tainted mask from the blood drenched mass.

His dark eyes scanned the area, approximately four ANBU's from Konoha, he wasn't sure as to how many because of the scattered body parts, and he found something strange, where is their medic's corpse.

"K-Karin."and Juugo's voice had caught their attention.

Bright orange hues seeped through her lids, she couldn't help but crinkle, slowly taking her time adjusting to the sunshine perking inside the hospital room.

She looked down at her chest, covered with thick gauze bandage, she could still feel the sting, her arms and shoulders were dislocated, she was sure for she couldn't feel them, her forelimb was broken, she was sure she won't be walking for good three weeks, thumping her head on the pillow and sighed.

Throbbing pain kept her hand planted on her head, it's a big mystery how she manage to get back here in Konoha, and all she could remember was that she went on an ANBU mission as a medic nevertheless…nothing more she could remember, and now she could tell it was surely some heck of an encounter to leave her in such a mess,and silently she's thanking _God_ she got back alive, she only hope her team shares her the same luck, until no further nurse came by she will never know, for now…she could just take her time and catch up with sleep.

_You must atone for your sins…or your soul will wander forever in this world for eternity to suffer, heaven won't take you nor will I permit you in hell…I am your master…_

_You are now my prisoner…_

Little did she know that this would be her last sleep without nightmares, borrowing life from someone underneath this earth confines unimaginable payment for summoning help from the wrong God at the right time.

**Tzuzuku**

**AN:so if you don't know what seifuku is? Seifuku is a black sailor uniform, worn in winter, try searching for Jigoku Shoujo, it's a really fun anime…I assure you, you'll love it.please do leave a review, this was actually meant to be a short one.**


End file.
